bully_bull_fightfandomcom-20200216-history
Chloé Bourgeois
Chloé Bourgeois is the secondary antagonist, later one of the tritagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Chloé Bourgeois is a student in Collège Françoise Dupont and serves as a bully to almost everyone in Miss Bustier's class, specifically Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Throughout the series, Chloé is shown to be a tyrannical figure towards her peers with a personal hatred for Marinette Dupain-Cheng (one of the main protagonists) for unknown reason. Because she sees her as a rival for the affection of Adrien Agreste (the other main protagonist) and often aims to humiliate her in any way she can. Because of Chloé's constant mistreatment and abuse of other students and people in general, she ultimately and unknowingly ends up aiding the far more evil Hawk Moth in his quest to steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, as people with negative emotions are susceptible to his Akumatization and then turned into supervillains. Overview Chloé is the spoiled daughter to the hotel owner and current Mayor of Paris; André Bourgeois, who both seem to truly care for one another. Growing up in a luxurious lifestyle, Chloé became extremely conceited and self centered, believing that she should always be the center of attention, with her father being too loving to realize that her ego was getting out of control. At an unknown point in her childhood, Chloé met Adrien Agreste and became his best and only friend growing up and developed romantic affections toward him (which, unknown to her, were not shared by Adrien). Three years before the events in the series, Chloé met Marinette Dupain-Cheng (presumably in high school) and began to bully her ever since the day they met. Eventually, Chloé (along with Marinette and Adrien) began to go to Collège Françoise Dupont and then became friends with Sabrina Rainconprix, although Chloé rarely, if ever, treats her with any respect and instead treats her much like she would a servant than an actual friend (although she has been shown to care for her on occasion). After she saved her from being killed by the villain Stoneheart (Ivan Bruel's Akumatized form), Chloé deemed herself Ladybug's biggest fan and dedicated herself to the superhero. Personality Chloé is best described as obnoxious, controlling, bratty and absolutely ruthless. As stated earlier, Chloé's pampered lifestyle has resulted in her having a phenomenally large ego and sense of self-worth, causing her to treat everybody around her, with the minor exceptions of her father and Adrien, like they are beneath her. As another result of her upbringing, Chloé has seemingly convinced herself that everyone adores and admires her, despite the fact that her only actual friends are Sabrina Rainconprix (who she seemingly abuses more than anyone else) and Adrien Agreste (who takes a huge disliking to how she treats other people). In some particular instances, Chloé becomes the target of various Akumatized villains who want revenge on her for mistreating them while they were civilians, and Chloé, in some of her most delusional moments, has no idea why they would want to hurt her as she believes herself to be a perfect person, even on occasions when she knows the identities of the villains. Chloé has absolutely no qualms with using her wealth and position as the Mayor's daughter in humiliating, threatening or intimidating everyone around her, to the point where even Mr. Damocles, the principal of the school, is afraid to stand up to her, very well knowing that the Mayor will have him fired if Chloé disliked him. Very few people ever seem to stand up to Chloé, with good reason; however, when somebody attempts to defy her, she typically does everything in her power to try and make their lives miserable, and is shown in the episode Darkblade to have blackmail on every single person in her classroom until Marinette managed to stand up to her and made her blackmail worthless. Despite acting like she has it all together, Chloé can be incredibly incompetent and lazy, as she almost always relies on Sabrina or one of her father's servants to do even the simplest tasks for her and always takes the credit for their hard work. Trivia * As Chloé became the owner of the Bee Miraculous in Seasons 2 and 3, she may end up reforming herself. * It is heavily implied that Chloé's mother Audrey, who debuted in Season 2, is the one responsible for molding Chloé into the person she is today. Assuming she is to reform, Audrey will likely give the audience reason to sympathize for Chloé (as she is almost universally seen as the most hated character on the show). * In some early concept art, Chloe was seemingly friends with Marinette. * Originally, Chloé and Sabrina were supposed to be friends with Alix, and the trio would pay homage to the main characters of fellow French cartoon series Totally Spies!, with Chloé paying homage to Clover, Sabrina to Sam and Alix to Alex. Category:Arrogant Bullies Category:Humans Category:Greedy Bullies Category:Liars Category:Living Bullies Category:TV Show Bullies Category:Teenage Bullies Category:On and Off Bullies Category:Wealthy Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Cartoon Bullies Category:Cowardly Bullies Category:In Love Bullies Category:Major bully Category:Nickelodeon Bullies Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Former Bullies Category:Reformed Category:Redeemed Bullies Category:Friends With Heroes Category:Bully Girls Category:European Bullies Category:Lead Bullies Category:Archenemies Category:Sarcastic Bullies Category:Bratty Bullies Category:Honorable Bullies Category:Dimwits Category:Disney Bullies Category:School Bullies Category:Schoolgirl Bullies Category:Bullies Becoming Nice Category:Envious Bullies Category:Frenemy Category:Rivals Category:Perverted Bullies Category:Protagonists Category:Jerks Category:Singing Bullies Category:Anti hero Category:Traitor Category:Evil Category:Anti villain Category:Betrayed Category:Mean Bullies